1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a remote controller and an image display apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a remote controller and an image display apparatus having the same, which can improve the use convenience of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus is a device having the functionality of displaying an image so that a user may view the image. The user may view a broadcast program through the image display apparatus. The image display apparatus displays, on a display, a broadcast program selected by the user from among broadcast signals transmitted by broadcasting stations. At present, broadcasting has been shifting from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting all over the world.
As it transmits digital audio and video signals, digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting, such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide high-definition, clear images. Digital broadcasting also allows interactive viewer services, compared to analog broadcasting.
Further, in regards to implementation of a remote controller that may be used along with an image display apparatus, there is a need for providing a user interface that enables more convenient use of a remote controller.